1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file splitting apparatus, a file splitting method and a file splitting program that can suitably be applied to a video recorder integral with a camera (to be referred to as video camera hereinafter) for picking up an image of a subject as moving image and recording the generated moving image data as data file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known recording/reproduction apparatus are adapted to define a data recording region for recording data files and a management information recording region for recording management information necessary for managing the data files according to a File Allocation Tables (FAT) file system. Additionally, recording/reproduction apparatus are adapted to define a plurality of recording management regions (to be referred to clusters hereinafter) for the data recording region according to the FAT file system and also record a management table for managing recording/reproduction of data files by each part thereof for which management information is recorded in a cluster (to be referred to as cluster recording part hereinafter) of the data files.
With this arrangement, the recording/reproduction apparatus manages recording/reproduction of data files in the data recording region of a recording medium by mean of the management table, utilizing the FAT file system. Additionally, the recording/reproduction apparatus manages splitting of data files recorded in the data recording region of the recording medium jointly utilizing some other file system defined based on the FAT file system (see, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-5867)